The hooded hero
by Speak to me through blood
Summary: the dark castle a place he made a place he left a place he never what's to go back to a place that's calling his name over and over again a place that gives him nightmares a place where the darkness was born a place so evil so horrifying that even great red fears it what's so terrible about this castle you ask it's not the castle but what's inside the castle
1. prologe

**I don't own Naruto or high school dxd**

" you can't run forever return to that dark castle go down to the dungeon walk through the hall to the door to that dark dark door...open it and take what you have left behind the voices won't stop until you go back they won't go away until you return they won't leave you alone until...y **ou**... **g** o... **BACK** hehehe return it's waiting to be back by your side it's waiting for you and if you don't **C** O **M** E B **ACK** then it...will **drAG YOU'RE GODDAM ASS BACK TO THIS HELL FUCKING HOLE GRAB YOUR MASKS AND COSTUMES EVERY FUCKING BODY THERES A FUCKING PARTY AT THE DARK FUCKING CASTLE AND EVERY FUCKING BODYS INVITED WE'VE GOT LOTS OF FUN GAMES ALL WE'RE WAITING FOR IS THE SPECIAL FUCKING GUEST SO COME ONE COME ALL THIS PARTY WILL BLOW YOU TO FUCKING KINGDOM COME HAHAHAHAHAHAHA** " multiple voices said that at first sounded like children than like a monster

* * *

" NOOOO! " a teenager with blonde hair and three whisker marks screamed jumping out of bed

" Naruto? " said a girl with white hair and hazel eyes getting out of the bed Naruto didn't answer " NARUTO " Naruto stopped screaming when he heard his lover calling him " Naruto what has gone?-" she tried to say but was cut off by Naruto hugging her like there was no tomorrow

" koneko promise me you will never leave me to promise me please koneko " Naruto asked with teary eyes like he was scared she would leave him now it was hard to scare Naruto everyone tried but not once did they succeed never did they scare him so what was troubling him well one would know that whatever scares him would be something to be very frightening

" never Naruto I promise, " said koneko

" thank you koneko, " said Naruto happy again

" what could have scared you? " asked koneko worrying over her lover

" something I did, " said Naruto

" what did you do Naruto? " asked koneko

" koneko I what you to promise me another thing now I know you don't break promise but this one I really really don't what broken ever " Naruto looked serious about this and if Naruto ever was serious then it would be wise to heed his warning

" ok Naruto what is it ?" asked koneko

" promise me first, " asked Naruto

" ok I promise Naruto Uzumaki I will not break this promise, " said koneko

" thank you now listen carefully don't ever ever go to the dark castle, "said Naruto seeming frightened

" whats the dark castle, " asked koneko

" just don't go near it ok, " said Naruto

" I already promise, " said koneko

" someday koneko I will tell you just not today, " said Naruto lying back in bed soon after koneko went back to sleep

 **tell me what you think and thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or high school dxd**

we see Naruto Uzumaki sitting on a bench looking at the ground sadly ' come back Naruto Uzumaki come back to the dark castle go back to the dark castle you left something there and you need to pick _it_ up ' whispers said in his head

" I can't go back to that place " said Naruto ' one way or another you will return to **PICK** _ **IT**_ **UP after all how will you keep the ones you love safe** ' said the whispering voices in his head he couldn't go back for if he did he would never be the same again to him just thinking about that castle frightens him to death the thing he left in that castle would hurt everyone he cared about even that pervert and koneko what would she think of him if she knew what would become of their relationship would they split up even if it broke his heart he had to tell her it's better to keep the one you love safe then to put them in harms way " I have to tell her I need to tell her I don't know what I would do if she ever got hurt " and with that Naruto started walking to his home were he expected koneko to be and right he was the moment he opened the door he saw her the love of his life the one thing he wanted to spend the rest of his life with well immortal life that is now he knew he had to tell her even if she broke up with him he didn't what anything bad to happen to her but how to tell her

" hey Naruto you're home already?" koneko asked with a lovely happy smile on her face Naruto smiled back at her Naruto would do anything to see that smile on her face helped him in his darkest times it help'et him when he was scared it help'et him when he was frightend and believe me he was scared beyond anything else right now

" can i come in " said Naruto sadly

" o-of course it's your house to " said koneko now worried for her lover he was sad and she wanted to cheer him up anyway she knew how

Naruto just walked in and sat down on the couch head down and fingers intangeld together koneko just walked up to him and asked " Naruto is something wrong " Naruto just looked up at her with eyes like he did something wrong koneko knew those eyes it was the same thing issei gave her when they broke up " Naruto d-did i do something wrong " said koneko with tears in her eyes Naruto's eyes just widened now knowing why she was crying

" no no i'm not breaking up with you it's somthing i did " said Naruto now embracing her " in all my time on the earth you and only you are the happys'et gift i've ever gotten " koneko let up a smile and wiped away her tears Naruto let go of her and looked at her amazing hazel eyes ' here goes nothing ' thought Naruto " koneko you are the only reason i live the only reason i what to live it's just in all my years in all my time on this big green blue ball " Koneko's smile grew at the way he talked about the earth Naruto looked down at the ground and sighed " koneko iI'vetold you about a castle _i_ made and everyday of my life i-i-i-i'm scared of going back to it i've left somthing dark in that castle and it keeps telling me to go back to get it but if i do i'm scared i'll go insane this castle is like no other it's not like any castle you've seen it's the thing were myths are born it's the place were darkness was created and _i-i_ made it i made somthing so evil i'm scared of going back to it and i don't what you to go near or in that castle the thing inside is alive it can only live as long as i'm alive it won't stop killing until i go back for it and now i know that there's no runinng away from what I started i don't what it to kill anyone I care about so i have to go back koneko I have to go back to the dark castle and if I don't return I what you to move on finding someone tthat can make you happy like I have can you do that koneko " koneko had tears spiling out of her eyes she pulled Naruto down to the ground in a hug

" i won't let you go alone i'll even go with you i'll break a promise just to be with you " koneko said hugging him tightly " just don't leave me please Naruto "

' koneko is this how much you care for me to care is to love to love is to be happy and being happy is a amazing feeling you've done so much for me koneko this is the least i can do for you " thought Naruto " koneko if you come with me then you must follow my orders can you promise me that my dear koneko " asked Naruto

" with all my heart Naruto " said koneko " we're going to need help aren't we " said the white haird girl

" yes we will we will need azazel and rias issei xenovia aisa gasper irina akeno kiba sirzeches serafall ajuka vail were going to need everyone we can get " said Naruto

" do we really need that many? " asked koneko worryingly

" no we need more then that," said Naruto koneko looked at him with wide eyes he was serious

" what do we need then for anyway " asked koneko

" just trust me ok koneko " said Naruto seriously

" ok, " Koneko said

' **the game is set now all we're waiting for is the main guest and he's friends** '

 **thanks for reading bloodofmysoul out**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or high school dxd** **however the dark castle is my idea enjoy**

* * *

Naruto pov

Darkness that is what i felt when i gained this power hatred is what i felt envy is what i felt and something more evil i tried to figure out who it was coming from only to find out it was me but that was impossible i would know if i was evil or planning something evil then i began to think it was just a prank so I rubbed it off some time later i still felt it it never vanished one day i woke up and i looked in the mirror to see my left eye was black completely black while my right eye was my normal blue my eyes blinked and once they opened again my left eye was back to normal something was happening to me i-i was changing not the normal kind of changing no i was becoming something..what the villagers were calling monsters demons anything related i was becoming true evil a real demon a real monster a few days later i was doing my normal duties as Hokage when something black bleed out of my thumb while i was doing paperwork and manifested itself into a tiny demon it was black with a tail wings and pointy ears it looked at me then it opened it's mouth which had sharp black fangs it began to speak i was surprised it could talk it called me master i asked it what it was it told me it was a part of me a manifestation of me I asked how it told me the moment me and Kurama accepted each other a power was born in me I asked myself out loud what had i become and in my surprise the little demon answered my question that i am the dark lord i told him I'm not the devil but it didn't say the devil it said **"** i clearly said that your the dark lord meaning your the king of darkness not the underworld the _god_ of darkness you control all that is dark or mixed in with the dark" i was speechless me a god that controlled all that is dark it spoke again "a newborn god is what you are one that can create untold evil like me I may be small but don't let my size fool you i am as evil as i am powerful i only serve one master which is you my creator the only one who commands me and my brothers and sisters" soon after i called in my Anbu the team leader was Sasuke Uchiha my best friend lead by his wife Sakura Uchiha then Shikamaru Nara and finale Choji Akimichi they all looked at the tiny demon and before you knew it they were in a battle stance i told them to stop "lord Hokage what is this thing?" asked Sasuke

"this..is my son," I said they all looked at me in shock

"what?" asked Shikamaru with eyes widened like the rest

"my lord I am not your son I am your humble servant," said the tiny demon the team looked at the demon than to me

"hokage-sama is this true?" asked Sasuke questionly

"well kind of but not in the way you think" Naruto stopped for a minute "Andrew is the name I will give you," Naruto said looking at the little demon "Andrew-san may you please explain what you are to my friends?" Naruto asked Andrew just nodded his head while it was going on about what it was to the others Naruto was thinking about what had happened today he had created a demon he found out he can control darkness "I will need to learn how to use this power otherwise it will go out of control I'll have to ask Andrew to teach me" Naruto thought to himself

"and thats what my lord is" Anderw finshed

"thank you anderw-san" thanked Sasuke

"if I may ask does my lord have a lover?" Anderw asked looking at the one he calls the god of darkness

"no he's never had one,I," said Sakura

"and how old is he?" asked Andrew

"wow that's some personal questions but if I had to say 17" Choji answered Andrew nodded

"thank you one last question does my master have any children," Andrew asked

"no he's never been in a relationship of any kind though once he was offered by one Hinata Hyuuga but he declined" Sasuke answered for the little demon

"i am truly sorry but this leads to another question," Andrew said

"we will Anderw if you answer ours do we have a deal?" Sasuke asked

"yes i believe we do," Andrew said "please tell me what you wish to know" he finished

"do you wish to harm Naruto-sama in anyway and if he cammands it will you do it?" Shikamaru asked

"there are three rules I must follow Shikamaru-san" the demon said raising his hand showing three fingers "rule one i must obey my master as do my instincts say rule two i must protect my master at any cost and finale rule three if my master wishes it i must abandon rule two and end his life or let him die" Andrew answered

"if Naruto-sama wishs to set you free what will happen?" Sasuke asked

"i will simply become human and do as i please but starting from child to mature," Andrew said

"can Naruto-sama lose control and if so what would happen?" Sakura asked

"he will unleash untold evil upon this world the likes of which you've never seen," the demon said the Anbu team's eyes widened looking at Naruto "but that will only happen if the lord of darkness finds a way to seal his power

"will they be like you?" Shikamaru asked

"no they will be stronger than me, not even my master would be able to stop them there the only wish would be to fully reconnect with him though they will still have some kind of connection and they will do anything to get what they want which is my master," the demon said

"why do you care if Naruto-sama has a lover or not?" Sakura asked

"if my master mates with a female or male they will gain similar powers but not the same now this does not account for his previous or first lover they may gain his power through sex again now this stands for anyone he mates with or anything," said Andrew

"how can males gain his power?," Sasuke asked

"my master can change gender if he wishes so" Anderw answered

"are your kind the only ones that can kill Naruto-same," Shikamaru asked

"yes even though he's immortal he still has a weakness as does everything," said Andrew "is there anymore?" Anderw asked

"no you may ask your question," Shikamaru said

"why did my lord decline Hinata Hyuuga's offer?" asked the little demon

"Naruto-sama did not feel a connection to Hinata-chan and Kiba-kun had a crush on her so he declined" Sakura finshed

"thank you Sakura Uchiha," Andrew said while they were talking Naruto was listening to every last bit

/presant/

everyone was on a ship heading north

"so Naruto-Kun where is the dark castle?" asked Sirzechs satan of the underworld to the driver of the ship everyone looking at Naruto Naruto set the ship on autopilot and turned to look at everyone with a serious face

"on a hidden island I've put a illusion on it if people go near it all they see is a waterfall when we get there i will uncloak it," Naruto said walking to his dorm

"he's serious" Sirzechs said seriouly "things are never good when he's serious"

* * *

 **i hope you liked it thanks for reading commet on what you thought i do love talking to you all until next time**


End file.
